I Am Maria Norrington
by Wumeifei88
Summary: 3 years ago Maria Hollohan left Port Royal to care for her ailing aunt. Now she's back again, and things have changed a lot. Everyone she knew from her old life is worse for the wear, especially Mr. Norrington. As she helps him back on his feet, what will become of their friendship? Will it perhaps grow into something more?
1. 3 Years Ago

~3 years ago~

The day Maria Hollohan left for England was the day of James Norrington's promotion as Commodore. Her father, Commodore Charles Hollohan, had been helping James train for years. The week before the promotion, James had come over every day to talk to Charles and John, Maria's brother, about it. It was all he could talk about, he was so excited. John, a captain, was leaving a few days after the ceremony to hunt down some pirate ships farther away from Port Royal than Maria could ever imagine. It was all he could talk about, either. Maria had been the forgotten one in the week-long conversations, save for James. Every day, every time he would come over, he would greet Maria good morning and tell her she looked lovely. It was very kind of him, but Maria learned not to take it to heart. She knew that he was sweet on Elizabeth Swann, her best friend. Just a few days before the ceremony, he had asked Governor Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth's father, for her hand in marriage. Even though Elizabeth was her best friend, she couldn't help but be jealous when she overheard James telling Father about it. James was handsome, caring, very intelligent, and very successful. Maria tried her hardest not to be jealous, but it just wasn't working.

The day of the ceremony started off well. Elizabeth came over in the morning to help Maria pack. Maria was excited and giddy at the thought of the ceremony, but sad that this would be the last time she'd see her best friend in three years.

"I'm sorry you're aunt's sick, and I know that there's no turning back now, but isn't there any way that someone else could go take care of her?" asked Elizabeth, rummaging through Maria's traveling bag.

"No, I'd tried to get out of it, but I'd feel guilty not going. She asked specifically for me, so I couldn't really turn her down, you know?" Maria turned towards the large trunk and packed the last of her belongings in. She slammed the chest shut and locked it with a key, which she then put in a purse. She checked her small carpetbag one more time for her traveling clothes, and then buttoned it shut. She turned to Elizabeth, who had been staring sadly out the window, and grabbed her hands.

"Come now, don't be upset with me! It's not my fault."

"I know, but I can't believe it will be three years 'till I see you again."

"Me neither, but let's not dwell on it." Maria swung around and picked up her dress from the bed. She held it over her underdress and pretended to curtsy to Elizabeth.

"How do I look?" she asked, giggling as Elizabeth pretended to swipe her hat down for a low bow.

"Marvelous! Maybe the Captain Norrington will propose to you instead of me," laughed a Elizabeth. Instantly, Maria felt the smile start to slip from her face, and she struggled to keep laughing. Don't ruin today, she told herself sternly. This could be the biggest day of Elizabeth's life, so don't spoil it. She flung the dress on the bed and stepped behind her dressing curtain. She pulled a tassel on the curtain, and a maid knocked on her door a few minutes later.

"I'm going to get dressed for the ceremony," she called to Elizabeth from behind the curtain as the maid started to lace her into the corset.

"Not a problem," came the reply, and Maria heard Elizabeth's skirts rustle as she sat on the bed. "I'll wait for you."

A few minutes later, an already breathless Maria stepped out from behind the curtain, fanning her face.

"I can't breathe," she gasped, clutching onto the bedpost for support. Slowly, she began to get her breath back and carefully stood up straight. In her delicate, turquoise lace dress and her hair curled into ringlets, she clipped a flower into the coiffure and hoped that James would remember her as a pretty girl, should he even remember her at all. She made sure all her belongings were in order, and then pulled a tassel by the window curtain. A maid appeared at the door almost immediately and Maria nodded her head towards the trunk and the carpetbag. She and Elizabeth made their way down the marble steps of the grand house, chattering on about London fashion and corsets. Just as Elizabeth was ready to go, the butler opened the front door and James strode in. He stopped short in the hallway, having eyes for only Elizabeth.

"Good morning, Miss Swann. If I may say so, you look lovely today," he said, a bit uneasy and nervous in her presence. Maria could see the love and hope in his eyes, and yearned for him to look at her that way. She felt a twinge of jealousy and instantly scolded herself.

"Thank you, Captain Norrington," replied Elizabeth, not returning his warm tone. She turned towards Maria and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you later," she said, and quickly left. Maria glanced at James, who was looking down at the ground, a bit disappointed and flushed. Maria put her hand on his arm and he looked up at her.

"I take it you're very excited for the ceremony today, aren't you, Captain? Or should I say, Commodore?" James laughed and patted her hand.

"Thank you. Yes, I'm very excited for today. I have been working towards this my whole life." Somehow, Maria knew that he was talking about proposing to Elizabeth, not the promotion. James looked at her and said seriously, "I heard that you are leaving for England today, Miss Hollohan. When will you be back?" Maria looked at him as they walked down the long hallway to her father's office together.

"I'm not quite certain. I believe that I should be back within three years. Aunt asked especially for me, so I couldn't decline. But I will miss Port Royal," she continued, as they reached the office.

"And Port Royal will miss you, Miss Hollohan." Maria lowered her head demurely. James let up his mask of no emotion and looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward of me." Maria looked him and smiled shyly.

"No, it wasn't." It was James's turn to blush. He regained his composure quickly and said, "I'm sorry, your father will be waiting for me, Miss Hollohan. I must go."

"Of course, Captain Norrington. My apologies." Maria turned and walked back down the hallway, heart racing. James paused, hand on doorknob.

"Oh, and, Miss Hollohan?" he called after her.

"Yes, Captain Norrington?"

James smiled, and said, "You look lovely today."

The ceremony was very grandiose, but very hot. But when James appeared under the arch of swords, Maria gained back her breath and looked at James in awe. Resplendent in his new uniform, he strode under the arch of swords to the front, where he was given a sword of his own by Governor Swann. Maria ended up clapping more than Elizabeth, who was sitting next to her. She couldn't blame her though; the heat had made Elizabeth absolutely breathless, and her tight corset wasn't helping. After the ceremony itself, there was food and drink and dancing at the reception. Elizabeth and Maria stood together in the shade, waving their fans and talking. Elizabeth eyed James coming closer, so she excused herself and slipped away, murmuring some excuse about the heat. James slipped through a fat dancing couple and made his way over to Maria, now standing alone.

"Have you seen Miss Swann anywhere?" Maria gestured towards the building with her fan.

"She said she was going in to splash some water on her face. It's very hot out today," she said. It wasn't exactly untrue; she did say it was hot. James agreed, and stood around for a second before asking Maria to dance. They walked onto the floor together and began to waltz. In his presence, Maria felt aware of her every move, of every eye on them. As the dance finished, Maria's father declared it was time for her departure. Elizabeth had come out again, and Maria ran over to her. With tears in their eyes, they gave each other a hug, making a silent promise that they would see each other again. Governor Swann kissed her on both cheeks, and wished her a safe journey. Finally, James approached. He wrapped her into a tight embrace, and said, "Thank you for coming today."

"You know I wouldn't have missed it for the world," said Maria into his uniform. They broke apart, and James bent down and kissed her on both cheeks.

"I hope to see you again, Miss Hollohan. I wish you the safest of journeys, and my regards to your aunt."

"Thank you, Commodore Norrington, I hope to see you again soon." Maria smiled, and said, "I wish you luck in your proposal to Elizabeth." He looked surprised for a moment that someone knew of his supposedly secret plan, but then he smiled, too.

"Thank you, Miss Hollohan." They hugged lightly one more time, then Maria left.

As she stepped into the waiting carriage, she looked up the cliff one more time to the reception happening above, and said quietly, "I'll miss you, James Norrington."


	2. Meeting Beckett

The trip back to Port Royal was lonely. The sailors either didn't talk to her or wanted to do much more than talk to her. All she could think about was her poor father. If only he hadn't gone to chase down those pesky pirates, he wouldn't have died. Maria's only solace was the thought of seeing all of her friends and family again. Elizabeth, William, Johnny, James... Ah, James. How excited she was to see him again. The day the ship docked in Port Royal, Maria felt a chill go down her spine. She had dismissed it and blamed the breeze, but she knew it was much more than that. There was something wrong with Port Royal. The usually bustling port town was silent, the only noise coming from the British flag flapping in the breeze. No one came to greet her at the dock, so she grabbed her well-worn carpetbag and started the trek to her house. She stopped once she reached the great iron gates of the house, then made her way to the front door. She knocked, and an unknown servant answered the door.

"Carstairs residence," he said in a crisp voice. Maria backed away, stunned. "I'm sorry, may I take your name?" Maria shook her head wildly and ran down the drive as the servant shut the door, muttering to himself. Carstairs residence? She was sure this was her house! Surely there must have been a mistake! She hurried down the street, carpetbag still in hand, to the Swann residence. Again, a different family answered the door. Maria started to get clammy, and broke out into a cold sweat as she ran to the office of Governor Swann. When he opened the door, Maria gave a cry of relief and dropped the carpetbag. Weatherby smiled from ear to ear and embraced her in a warm hug. Still holding her shoulders, he stepped back and looked her over.

"Maria, my dear, it's been so long. And my, have you grown! I'm so sorry to hear about your father," he continued, motioning for a maid to take her carpetbag and accompanying her up the stairs. "What ship were those pirates on?"

"The Black Pearl," she replied, blood boiling at the thought of the filthy pirates. Weatherby paled but said nothing. He asked her why she had come here, and she told him of all the different families in the houses. He laughed, explaining there had been "a slight change in property ownership." She asked him where everyone was, namely James, but he just brought her to Beckett's door and knocked. He gave her a tight hug again, and wished her good luck. He disappeared down the hallway as Ian Mercer opened the door. He looked her up and down, taking in her dusty clothes, disheveled hair from running, and carpetbag which the maid had deposited next to her feet. Maria wilted under his gaze, and Beckett asked lazily from behind his desk, "Who is it?"

"Maria Hollohan, Lord Beckett," Maria replied from the doorway. Mercer shot her a dirty glance and let her in, shutting the door behind her. Beckett motioned for her to come forward, and she did, stopping a respectable distance from his desk. He too, looked her over, taking in her traveler's attire, and bluntly asked, "What business do you want with me, Miss Hollohan?"

"I came to ask where Captain John Hollohan might be stationed as of the latest report?" Beckett looked up from his documents, amused. "You seem to know exactly what you're asking, not like the other female ninnies who have come in looking for information about their fathers or sweethearts. Where did you learn that?" Beckett asked, hands folded over letters. "From my father," replied Maria, "the late Commodore Charles Hollohan." Beckett raised his eyebrows and flicked through some papers. "Your brother is somewhere in the Atlantic, hunting down the Black Pearl." He went back to reading the letters and signing documents, as though he had forgotten she was there. Maria shifted her feet uncomfortably, and Beckett looked up yet again.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed. "I would also like to inquire about the whereabouts of a certain Commodore James Norrington. Sir," she added as a hasty afterthought. Suddenly, Beckett tensed, alert.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked. Mercer, guarding the door, perked up too. Maria shook her head, confused. "Commodore Norrington is no longer a commodore. He resigned almost a year ago because he released and failed to recapture that disgusting pirate, Jack Sparrow. He was disgraced and resigned, and no one has heard from him since. If you have any information as to where he might be, you'll share, won't you, Miss Hollohan?" Beckett smiled, a dangerous smile, and Maria knew that if she ever found out where James was, this Beckett would send him to prison and execute him without a backwards glance. "Of course," gulped Maria, nodding.

"Good," breathed Beckett, relaxing in his chair again. "You may go now." Mercer grabbed her arm and guided her towards the door, slamming it in her face as she stepped into the hallway. Head bowed, she walked slowly down the stairs, lost in thought. As she was walking past the numerous plants in the front of the building, and hand reached out of one of the bushes and grabbed her arm. Without thinking, Maria swung out, connecting with a face. The man fell onto the grass, clutching his jaw. Maria gasped and hurried over to him.

"Gilette! I am so sorry, I had no idea it was you! I'm so terribly sorry." She looked at the man sorrowfully, and noticed something odd. "Gilette, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Well, Miss Hollohan, after the hurricane, none survived but the Commodore and myself. We made it back to Port Royal and were disgraced. The commodore resigned, and I was fired from my post. I'm now a barrel maker to support my wife and children." Maria took in his shabby breeches and stained shirt and reached into her carpetbag, pulling out a few coins.

"Here, take this. Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry I don't have more." Gilette shook his head and pocketed the coins. "Thank you, Miss Hollohan, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know where the commodore is."

"Really?" asked Maria excitedly. Gilette nodded and looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"Look for him in Tortuga."


	3. Bar Brawls in Tortuga

Gilette had arranged passage on a fishing boat for Maria. Richard Kennedy, the captain, was a kindly soul, and was letting her ride without cost, for which Maria was infinitely grateful. The 300 mile trip was certainly pricey, so Maria was lucky that Kennedy had a heart, unlike some people she could name... Passage on the fishing boat was, at the least, interesting. The sailors were so much kinder than the men on her passage from London. As they dropped her off in Tortuga, Kennedy said, "We'll wait for ye here, miss. You'd best not stay too long; those rogues on that island can get rather wild, especially when it comes to a presentable young lady such as yourself."

"Why, thank you, Captain Kennedy," blushed Maria. "I'll keep that warning in mind. And don't worry, I'll steer clear of any unsavory characters. I should be back by 10 o'clock. If I don't return-"

"We'll come find ye if ye don't return, Miss Hollohan, not to worry. We won't forget ye," grinned Kennedy, his aged face producing a toothy grin. Maria smiled back and headed off the fishing boat. She held her small satchel tightly in one hand; the other she kept in her coat pocket, grasping a small dagger Kennedy had given her. It was warm in Tortuga, but she'd rather be a little warmer than comfortable than show everyone the dagger she was carrying. She must have looked determined and unstoppable, for indeed, no one stopped her as she picked her way through the dirty streets toward the bar.

It was crowded inside, and smelled strongly of spirits and vomit. Maria gagged, and instantly reached into her satchel and grabbed a handkerchief. She held it up to her nose and gingerly made her way to the counter. There was one last open seat, and she hurried over and beat another man to the spot. He grunted and stared at her, and Maria's hand holding the knife tensed. Thankfully, the man moved on, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned in the seat to face the rest of the bar. Gilette had said Tortuga, but he hadn't mentioned where. The island looked rather small, though, and although she couldn't imagine that James would be in this disgusting bar, a little part of her hoped he was, so she wouldn't have to venture elsewhere on the island. She turned back to face the bar and caught the bartender's eye. He smiled, and immediately Maria liked him. She figured she could trust him, so she beckoned him over. Polishing a glass with a filthy towel, he came over to her end of the counter and set the glass down.

"What can I do for ye, little lady?" Maria struggled to be heard over the din of the drunken crowd. She leaned forward and yelled, "I'm looking for a former commodore James Norrington. You wouldn't know where to find him, would you?" The bartender shook his head and gestured toward the crowd. You could try looking for him in there, although I wouldn't advise you to leave this counter, miss. Most of those men have had too much to drink, but it's more money for me, so what can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders and then went to tend to another drunken customer clamoring for more whiskey. Maria's heart sank. Don't leave the counter? The most she could see from her seat was a few drunken men playing poker! Finding James would be impossible, but still, she tried. Over two hours had passed, and still no sign of James. An odd pair had set themselves up near the center of the floor, near the stairs. An older man sat at a table, writing down the names of the men lined up, while another man, dressed in the oddest fashion, sat in a corner, fiddling with a compass. Maria asked the bartender, "Who are they? What are they doing?" The bartender chuckled, and said, "You really don't know much about Tortuga, do you? That be Captain Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl, and his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs. They're recruiting new members, and what better place than Tortuga?" Maria could think of a million more places that'd be better to look for recruits than Tortuga, but that wasn't on her mind. This man, this filthy so-called "Captain," had killed her father, and here he was, right in front of her. She grasped her dagger and made to get up. Just then, a shot rang out and the lights over her head showered sparks. Maria screamed and the bartender grabbed her and pulled her over the counter just as an all-bar brawl broke out. Men wrestled each other and pushed them down stairs. More shots rang out from various places around the room. The bartender told Maria not to move; she was safe behind the counter. Then he whooped and joined the brawl. Curiosity grabbed a hold of Maria, though, and she peeked her head out from under the counter to see who had started the fight. A man and a woman were yelling in the center. Loads of others surrounded them, but they were doing a great job in fending them off. The man kept yelling and taking swigs from his rum bottle, brandishing his sword as he shouted. He was awfully skilled for a drunken Tortuga man. Just then, he turned, and Maria saw his full face. She gasped and sunk back down behind the counter, suddenly scared of the drunken sword fighter. The woman smashed his rum bottle over his head and he collapsed in a pile on the floor. Everyone cheered as they carried him out to the pig pen and hauled him into the muck. He didn't stir in the mud, and everyone jeered and went back to their drinks.

That man was James.


End file.
